This invention relates to guided missiles in general and, in particular, to a new and useful method and device for stopping out interfering radiators in an optical missile-steering device, in which the off position of the missile relative to the optical axis of the device is determined by means of a modulator disc disposed in the image plane of the device and of a radiation detector which is disposed behind the image plane and on which the image of the entrance pupil of the device is formed.